Often people that own domestic animals, such as a dogs and cats, may provide their animals with toys, such as balls, stuffed animals, and the like. In some instances, generally with dogs, certain toys may include a squeaking or noise making element that may emit a noise while a dog is chewing or playing with the toy. For example, certain dog toys are stuffed animals that have a squealer such that when the dog bites on the toy a squeak is emitted. However, in many instances, the squeaking characteristic of these toys may be bothersome to people, especially in instances where the animals may play with the toys for an extended period of time.